moving on
by angelzlovely
Summary: veronica's life after duncan...WeeVer...rating for language and sexual implications HIATUS..sorry pplz
1. life after doughnut

"UNCLE ELI! VERONICA'S HERE!" Alfia screamed into the cozy little house on PCH.

Veronica winced as the little girl screamed for her uncle. _Does she have to scream like that? Jeez. _Veronica turned her attention back to the little girl in front of her.

Alfia turned back to face Veronica and said, "he'll be right here. So, did you find out who took the money at the carnival?"

Veronica gave her a curious/amused look while saying, "yeah, I did. And the person, or rather, people who did it were really clever and smart about it."

Alfia flashed Veronica a wide grin. Moments later, Weevil appeared behind Alfia and told her to go inside.

"Bye Veronica!" Alfia said cheerfully as Weevil pushed her into the house.

"good bye Alfia!" Veronica waved.

Weevil looked Veronica up and down. After a few minutes of silence Veronica finally broke it.

"what are you staring at?"

"nothing, I was just waiting for the head tilt and the hair flip." Weevil said with a half smile.

"yeah, well not this time. I just had a quick question." Before Veronica could voice her question, Weevil interrupted her. "yeah… which will lead to a favor which usually involves me doing something illegal."

"Pssh. Like u care whether its illegal or not." She said half-amused.

Weevil gave a small chuckle and then said, "yeah. So what's your question?"

"can I borrow a few tools?" Weevil gave a loud chuckle. "are you kidding me? You came all the way over here to ask for 'a few tools'?" Weevil asked incredulously.

"yeah, well. I can't find 'certain tools' of mine and it's pretty damn vital to a case I'm working on. So can I borrow them?"

"yeah, fine. Come in." Weevil said moving aside to let her into the house.

"they're in my room. Come on." As the door closed, Wallace, who had dropped off Veronica, finally drove away.

Veronica followed Weevil into his room. All of the little kids stared as they went into Eli's room. Right when Veronica closed the door, Weevil pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately. When air became an issue, they broke the kiss, but not the embrace. Veronica Smiled slyly and said, "so you couldn't even wait until we got to bed this time huh? Damn, has it been that long?"

"hell yeah girl. I haven't seen you in two weeks. Where have you been anyways?"

"on a case. Its got me swamped. I mean, how do you find dirt on a cheating husband, when he just so happens to be a very respected PI himself? He covered his tracks pretty damn well, but I think I got something on him." Veronica told him as she let go of the embrace and walked to the bed and lied down on her side, making sure to leave room for Weevil to join her.

"yeah, well as long as you don't do anything dangerous. I don't feel like driving to the hospital at 3 in morning again because you got hurt." Weevil said sternly.

Veronica could tell that he was worried about her and she liked it. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Weevil reached over and swept a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm just worried about you V. I can't stand seeing you with bruises and cuts everywhere again."

"I know. I'll be careful. I promise." Veronica smiled up at him.

Weevil knew very well that she had no control over what happens on her cases, but she's quick enough on her feet to not get herself killed. At least, that's what he hopes.

He smiles down at her and says, "so are you sure Fennel doesn't suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. But he has been saying that I've been looking happier since Duncan left."

With the mention of Duncan, Veronica's smile visibly faltered. Veronica knew that Weevil caught it because at the mention of Duncan, he stood up and walked to his closet. A few minutes later, he came out in his boxers and a white wife beater.

He leaned against the threshold of the closet and said with a grin, "happier huh?"

Veronica smiled, walked over to him and gently kissed his lips. "happier than I have ever been."

Weevil's grin turned into a full fledged smile and he bent down to kiss her. The kiss intensified and they moved over to the bed. Veronica pushed him off of her. Weevil gave her a curious look.

Veronica said, "maybe before we start this make out sesh, you should lock the door."

Weevil gets up and walks towards the door, shacking his head all the way. Veronica watched him with amusement. Weevil turned around and saw her on the verge of laughing.

"yeah, laugh it up Mars. Just laugh it up. I'm glad I could be your amusement."

Veronica sat up and pulled him down on her. "yeah, I bet you could be other things for me too." Veronica said sensually.

Weevil smiled and kissed her sweetly. He pulled away and said, "baby, with you, I feel like I could be anything."

Veronica understood all sides of that statement and she smiled. This is where she was meant to be, safe in the arms of one of the most dangerous men in Neptune.


	2. one month

"thanks for picking me up Wallace." Veronica says as they walk to his car.

"no problem V. no problem."

The car ride was silent. When they got to her apartment, they sat in the car. After a few more minutes of silence, Wallace finally asked, "what happened V?" "well…"

Flashback… 

_**Veronica rummaged through the papers on the desk of the PI that she's been tailing. After finding nothing of importance, she bugs the light on the desk and sneaks out of the office.**_

_**As she gets into her car, she sees the PI go into his office with a very 'suspicious looking companion'. She turns on her ear piece for the bug that she planted and took out her camera. "finally. Time to finish this case." **_

_**The blinds were closed slightly, so Veronica was still able to get the 'money shots'. After about 2 hours, the PI and his companion exit the office and she takes one last shot. "gotcha." **_

_**As Veronica put her camera back into her bag, there was a knock on her window. She looked out, but didn't see anyone. She opened her door and got out(stupid stupid idea). **_

"_**so you're the PI that my wife hired. A little young aren't you?" **_

**_she turned around and ducked, anticipating the punch. She didn't anticipate the punch that she receive in the abdomen. As she saw him try to get into her car, she tackled him to the ground. She got up and got the taiser from the side panel in her door. She turned around in time to see the PI head her way. He tackled her to the ground causing several deep gashes on her arms from impact, but Veronica used her taiser and got him off of her. She stood up and saw the PI's companion standing by looking terrified as hell. She(as in the companion chick) had called the police, who took Veronica's statement and arrested the PI. (this is outside of Neptune, so the police don't know her that well.) they took her to the hospital to get her injuries looked at, leaving her car in front of the PI's office. _(A/N: yeah, I know it doesn't sound bad enough to go to the hospital, but the point is that she had to call Wallace instead of Weevil this time.)**

_**End flashback…**_

"and that is why I am going home with cuts and bruises on my arms and a huge bruise on my abdomen." Veronica said, taking a deep breath after her story.

"wow V. you're not supposed to go on stakeouts without backup!" Wallace said, turning to her accusingly.

"yeah, well I didn't know that it would turn into a stakeout, but I guess I was wrong. Thanks again for picking me up from the hospital."

"do you want me to walk you up?" Wallace asked, his voice full of concern.

"no, I'll be alright. Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow." Veronica said getting out of the car.

With one last good-bye smile and nod, Wallace drove away and Veronica headed for her apartment. As she entered the house, Backup practically jumped her.

"oww boy! I'm not in the mood for this, go back to sleep."

Backup went over to his bed and lied down. Veronica went into the bathroom, took some asprin for the growing headache she just noticed, and changed into some long PJ's. Veronica climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. As her eyes were finally beginning to fall asleep, her phone rang. "damn it!" Veronica said out loud. She climbed out of bed and got her phone in her bag.

"it better be good, 'cause it is 3 in the morning!" Veronica said harshly.

"oww… someone's not a happy camper."

"Weevil! Its 3 in the morning! Of course I'm not a happy camper!"

"sorry baby." Weevil said softly.

Veronica rolled her eyes. _Why does he have to sound so cute. How can a girl ever stay mad at him!_ "it's alright. What is it that was so important that it couldn't wait until noon?"

"well…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"shit, hold on. Someone's at the door."

Veronica walked over to the door with her phone still by her ear. she opened the door, and was about to bitch at whoever was knocking on her door at 3 in the morning until she saw who it was.

Weevil stood there holding a single tiger lily in his hand.

"happy one month baby." Weevil said with a goofy grin on his face.

Veronica stood there for a few minutes in astonishment. _Oh my fucking goodness! He remembered? And he brought a tiger lily, my favorite. I can't believe it! _

"umm…V? are you ok?" Weevil said nervously.

A tear slid down her eye. She looked up and said quietly, "I can't believe you remembered."

Weevil walked in, set the tiger lily on the counter and pulled Veronica into an embrace. "of course I remembered. a month ago today, you blew my world away." Veronica wrapped her arms around him. Veronica pulled away slightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "thank you baby." She said quietly. Weevil bent his head down to her ear and whispered, "your welcome."

Veronica pulled away from the embrace reluctantly and closed the door. She went over and picked up the tiger lily. After smelling it briefly, she walked into the kitchen. Weevil took a seat on the couch next to Backup, who just lied his head down in Weevil's lap.

Veronica pulled out a slender cylinder to put her single tiger lily in. she pulled up her sleeves when she reached the sink. She notices her bandage-wrapped arms. _Shit, I can't let Weevil see I got hurt again. I don't want him to worry. _After turning off the water, she quickly pulled down her sleeves and brought the tiger lily to her room. When she turned after setting the tiger lily on her desk, Weevil was right behind her.

"are you okay baby?" Weevil asked, his voice filled with genuine concern

"yeah. I'm great now that you're here." She said as she pulled him into an embrace.

"were you okay before I got here?" when those words left his mouth, she left his embrace. _I can't lie to him. Damn it. Why does the one guy I can't lie to have to be my boyfriend. _Weevil's eyes followed her intently as she paced. He waited for her to tell him whatever was going on in her little blonde head. Finally, she sat down on her bed and motioned for him to sit next to her. He turned to look at her. Veronica had her hands at the hem of her shirt and was about to lift it up, but he stopped her.

"I didn't come here with those expectations Veronica. We don't have to do anything along those lines." Veronica knew what he was talking about and she knew that he was being sincere. Veronica flashed him a smile.

"you need to see something." She said in all seriousness. She gets up to stand in front of him. She slowly lifts up her shirt. the first thing he noticed was the darkening bruise that covered the majority of her abdomen. After she takes off her shirt and lets it fall to the ground, he noticed the bandages covering her arms. There were little bruises along her elbows, but you could barely see them because of the bandages.

Veronica could see the concern etched across his face as he gently pulls her over to him so that he could get a closer look. He ran his hand gently over her abdomen. Then he took her hand and looked up at her. His eyes were asking her if he could see what's under the bandages. She nodded her head in approval. She hadn't thought that her injuries this time were that bad, but he was making her feel like she was going to die. He slowly took off the bandages and let out a sigh of relief. The cuts weren't as bad as he had thought.

With anger-filled eyes, Weevil asked, "what happened?" his anger died down when he saw that she was getting uncomfortable, so he bent down and picked up her shirt. after helping her put her shirt back on, he sat patiently as she told her story. When she finished her story, she looked Weevil in the eyes and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Weevil looked at her curiously. "sorry? What are you apologizing for?"

"I promised that I would be careful, but I wasn't. I knew I should have just left after I took the pictures, but I decided to check out who had knocked on my window."

Weevil pulled her into an embrace. "come on baby. You know you're too curious for your own good. And besides, you kicked that dick's ass." He heard Veronica giggle and he knew that she was going to be okay.

"stay with me." Her voice came out so small, how could he not?

"of course baby girl. Always."

Veronica pulled her legs under the covers and waited for him to follow suit. Instead, he stands up, pulls off his pants and shirt, and then climbed in next to her. Veronica snuggled into Weevil as he pulled the blanket up to their chins. As Weevil's eyes drooped into sleep, he faintly heard Veronica say, "happy one month baby."


	3. don't have to hide anymore

Weevil woke up, alone and cold. Thinking it was all a dream, he sat up quickly and looked around. It was definitely Veronica Mars' room. His worry turned to curiosity. _Where did she go? _Weevil stood up and looked around the room. He walked over to the bulletin board full of pictures. There were pictures of random people and places on one side of the bulletin. _Wow, these are amazing. If this PI biz doesn't work out, she's got one hell of a photography thing to fall back on. _On the other side of the bulletin board, there are pictures for her cases. At least, that's what it looks like. There are pictures of the Casablancas and Kanes. There were several of the Echolls. All of them were of survalance. There were even a few of him and his boys (or rather, his ex-boys).

Weevil moved onto her desk. The first picture he saw in a frame made him frown. Veronica, Duncan, Logan and Lily were all dolled up. _Hmm…looks like homecoming._ Memories of Lily Kane flooded back, but Weevil quickly pushed them away. _I'm with Veronica now. _His frown didn't lift when he saw how many pictures she had of her and Lily. It didn't surprise him, seeing as Veronica and Lily were best friends. There was one of just her and Lily on the beach. When he went to pick it up, a picture fell onto the ground. Weevil bent down to pick it up. When he saw what it was of, a smile appeared on his face. It was a picture of the two of them(Weevil and Veronica) and his niece Alfia. It was Alfia's birthday and Veronica had come over to celebrate with them.

Flashback… 

"_**VERONICA!" Alfia shouted as she ran towards the petite blonde at the door.**_

"_**hey Alfia! Happy Birthday girly girl!" Veronica said as she picked up the little girl and spun her around a little.**_

_**Weevil walked over to the two girls. "wow V. I was a afraid for a sec cause I thought you might break when you picked her up." Weevil said sarcastically. **_

"_**hey! Are you calling me fat!" Alfia screamed at her uncle. "of course baby girl. What do you expect when you let grandma cook you everything in the house." **_

_**Alfia punched her uncle hard on the leg. "ow girl!" Weevil cried out as he rubbed his leg. He looked up and saw Veronica laughing and patting Alfia on the back. "hey! Don't encourage violence with my niece!" **_

"_**hey, I wasn't the one that called her fat. You never call a girl fat." Veronica walked over to weevil and bent down and put her arm around his shoulder. "that's why we're the superior sex." **_

"_**what's sex?" Alfia asked as she came over to the two who were now sitting on the couch rubbing Weevil's 'injured' leg. Weevil and Veronica looked at each other, not knowing how to answer the little girl. **_

_**Before the could answer Alfia, her mother came over and said, "hey you three! Smile!" they all looked up surprised for the first picture, but for the second they all had smiling faces with Weevil and Veronica tickling Alfia like mad. **_

_**End flashback… **_

A slight chuckle left Weevil's lips. That was a great day. It was the day he had asked Veronica to be his girlfriend, well… his secret girlfriend. As he began to think about that day, he heard a grunt of pain and a "damn it" come from the hallway bathroom(A/N: I can't remember if there's a shower in the hallway or if its just Keith's room, but whatever) he recognized the voice as Veronica. Weevil practically ran to the bathroom.

Standing in front of the mirror, Veronica was putting ointment on her arms. "ouch! Damn it!" Veronica yelped as she applied the ointment. _Why does the one thing that's supposed to help you heal have to hurt like hell? _She looked up as she heard the door open

. "are you okay?" Weevil asked.

"weevil! Its cool. I'm fine. Stop worrying, you're freaking me out." Veronica said with a smile.

"well then maybe you should stop getting yourself hurt. Shit girl, I haven't even been in the hospital in the past year as much as you have in the past month."

After Veronica finished applying the ointment on both her arms(with Weevil's help of course) they both went onto the couch to chill.

They sat in comfortable silence as Weevil flipped through the channels. After going through all of the channels three times, Weevil set down the remote and looked down at Veronica. She sat with his arm around her with his hand rubbing her stomach lightly.

"I like your hair short." He said simply.

"really? I was planning on growing it out."

"no, I like it." She reached up and kissed him lightly. Before she could pull away, Weevil placed his hand behind her head to hold it in place.

Before the kiss could intensify, they heard a single knock on the door before it opened fully.

"hey V! ya up yet…oly shit!" Wallace turned around and shut the door as fast as he could.

"great. That was just great!" Veronica said as she quickly stood up to talk to Wallace.

"hold on V! what are you going to tell Fennel?"

"what am I going to tell him? What do you think I'm going to tell him? I can't lie to him. I promised and I have to stop lying to him about this."

"maybe its time to just tell everyone about 'this'" Weevil said as he turned her around to look at him in the eyes.

"what? You want to be…exclusive?" Veronica asked in complete shock and disbelief.

"why not V? we've been hiding this for a month now and I just don't know if I want to hide it anymore. I really like where 'this' is going and I just want everyone to know that you are mine." Weevil said the last part with a smile.

Veronica looked him in the eyes. She could tell that he really wanted this. She just wasn't sure if she was ready. Could she take the stares and the questioning and the ridicule that they were bound to get at school. She thought that she was done with that.

Weevil saw her contemplating and said, "unless of course you don't want people to know because I'm not an 09er. If your too embarrassed…"

Veronica interrupted him and said, "no! that is so far from the truth Eli! I just wanted to make sure we were good with 'this' before we let everyone in on it. And plus, I would very much appreciate it if you were alive for us to continue our relationship. It's a big possibility that my father will have his shot gun ready when he sees us together."

Weevil laughed at that comment. Knowing Keith Mars, he probably would have a shot gun when they meet 'officially.' At the use of his real name, Weevil knew she was ready for this.

"ok then, maybe you should make sure Fennel didn't have a heart attack after walking into our 'almost make out sesh.'" Weevil said before kissing her lightly and then letting her go to Wallace.

"Wallace? Ya out here?" Veronica said as she walked out of the apartment.

She looked everywhere, until she found him sitting in a chair by the pool.

"hey Wally."

"what the fuck did I walk into V?" Wallace asked without turning his head away from the water.

"we were just chillin' on the couch." She said nervously. _How do I say this? _

"yeah well you and our parents have a funny way of 'chillin' on the couch'.(A/N: hey, I don't remember if Keith and Alicia got back together or not, but in this story they did so just bare with me please.) I just can't catch a break from walking into people making out." Wallace said with a smile on his face but still not turning around.

"well maybe you just have bad timing." She said as she sat down next to him. Wallace let out a chuckle.

"so whats going on V?" he asked, finally turning to look into her eyes.

"me and Eli…Weevil, we're going out." She said quietly while looking down into the water.

"yeah, I caught onto that. How long have you been hiding it?" he asked.

"one month today."

After a few seconds of silence, Veronica chanced a glance at Wallace. He looked deep in thought, not mad but not happy either.

Wallace let out a long breath and then said, "you didn't have to hide it from me."

"I know."

"then why did you?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"because I wasn't ready for everyone to know. I needed to make sure that this was real and not just some fling, but its not. I really like him. Maybe even more."

Wallace reached over and gave her a tight hug. "aww, my little Veronica is growing up." Veronica laughed and said, "yeah yeah…I get it! You approve! Thanks 'bro', this means a lot to me."

" yeah, anything for you 'sis'. So, do you want me to leave?"

"no, you don't have to. We were just hanging out."

"yeah that's what our parents said last time but…"

"eww! Wallace T.M.I.!"

"hey, if I have to suffer I'm bringing you down with me."

In fits of laughter, they walked to the apartment. When they entered, Weevil was once again flipping through channels. Veronica pushed Wallace to sit next to Weevil while she said, "I'm gonna go change, and then we can do whatever." And she quickly went to her room and shut the door.

"so…" Wallace said nervously. _What the hell are we supposed to talk about? The only thing we have in common is Veronica. _

"yeah…" Weevil didn't know what to do either. _Wait, Fennel was probably the one that picked her up from the hospital last night. _

"hey, so I'm guessing you were the one to pick her up from the hospital last night."

"yeah, I was."

"how was she? Was she shaken up at all?"

"no. she never is. She just comes back harder every time."

"oh."

After a few more minutes of akward silence, Wallace decided that it was time for 'the talk' with his 'sister's' new boyfriend.

"look Weevil. I have been noticing that Veronica has been extremely happy. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why. Now that I think about it, it was so obvious. She was always going over to you to ask for 'favors'. Going to your house. But that's not the point. You make her happy and I respect that. But if she ever comes to me for a shoulder to cry on and it was you that made that happen, I will kick your mother fuckin' ass. And yes, I very well realize you could kick my ass, but when it comes to Veronica, I can get a little crazy."

Weevil took a long look at Wallace. _This kid really cares about V. I wonder if they ever hooked up. I doubt it. Veronica talks about him like he's her brother. _

"its good to know that I'm not the only one who gets a little crazy over that girl. And I respect the fact that you have the balls to tell an ex-gang leader that you will kick his ass." Weevil said this as he patted Wallace on the back. "I won't hurt her Fennel. I would never."

"good. Maybe now she'll take you on her stakeouts. I can't ever get sleep with that girl."

"yeah, I know what you mean. I get into more shit doing all those favors for her than when I used to do shit for my boys."

"wow, I'm glad you two can discuss how impossible I am when I'm in the next room. I feel the love." Veronica said as she entered the room, fully dressed.

"hey can you blame us V? you stick two guys in a living room that have nothing in common except for a petite blond PI, you gotta expect the conversation to take a turn that way." Wallace said as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

"so where to chica? You didn't get dressed just to sit in your living room all day with an overly protective pit bull." Weevil said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the petite blonde.

"well… beach sounds good. I need to take backup out anyways." Veronica leaves Weevil's embrace to get Backup's leash.

"yeah, typical V. drag us along on your chores. Jeez, the only way I ever get to hang out with you is when you need to walk Backup." Wallace said as he brought a bottle of water to his lips.

"sorry Wally. Maybe when I'm not swamped with cheating husbands/wives or murder cases I'll pencil you in for a movie." Veronica said sarcastically.

"now that's better." Wallace said with a smile.

Veronica throws Wallace the leash and walks over to Weevil.

"baby?" Veronica said softly.

"yes?"

"if we're gonna go exclusive, you're gonna need to be wearing clothes proper for the public eye."

Weevil looked at her curiously before realizing that he had not put his shirt and pants back on after waking up.

After putting on his clothes, Weevil joined Wallace and Veronica at the door. The left her apartment and walked to Veronica's car.

Wallace got into the back with Backup so that Weevil could sit in front with Veronica. As Veronica reached for her car door, Weevil grabbed her hand and turned her around. Veronica gave him a curious look.

"are you sure you're ready for this?" Weevil asked.

"yes." Veronica said simply as she leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"alright then." Weevil said with a smile and he rounded the car to get into the passenger side.


	4. day at the beach

Veronica sat in the sand as she watched her BFF flying his airplane and her boyfriend playing fetch with her dog. _Life's good. Well…at least until my dad finds out. Shit, what am I going to tell dad? Oh well, I might as well roll with the punches on this one. Life IS good. _

"Hey V! get your tiny white ass over here and do your own chores!" Weevil shouted as he pointed towards Backup.

Laughing, Veronica ran over to Weevil and Backup.

"hey! You know you like my tiny white ass!"

"you know it chica." Weevil said as he pulled her into his arms and squeezed her ass. She moved out of his arms. And swatted them away.

"Baby! We're in public!"

"yeah, see that's the good thing about being exclusive. I get to squeeze you're ass whenever I want." Weevil said pulling her into his arms again and putting his hands in her back pockets.

"ok, you got me there." She pulled his head down to hers, but before they could kiss, Wallace shouted, "hello! Aren't you forgetting about the giant hyperactive pit bull over here!"

they turned their heads simultaneously to see Backup trying to get Wallace to throw the ball.

"sorry Wallace." She said as she tried to leave Weevil's arms. She looked up at him and tried to again but he still wouldn't relent.

"Weevil, Wallace is being attacked by my dog. I need to go save the day."

Weevil let out a moan. "but you always save the day."

"Come on Weevil. Wallace is cool with us, and if we intend on keeping that cool, we need to get Backup."

Finally he relented and they went over to get Backup off of Wallace.

"took you guys long enough…jeez." Wallace said as he touched down his plane.

"sorry. What are you doing?" Veronica asked as she pointed to the plane.

"oh, well I thought I would get some food, seeing as that I had planned to take you to breakfast this morning, but we got… side-tracked." Wallace said and looked at Weevil.

"kay cool. Get me the usual?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"you know it girl. Be back in a few." He said as he took her keys and his plane and headed for the car.

"good, now we're all alone." Weevil said, pulling on her hand.

"no, Backup is still here and I think he's feeling neglected." She said as she looked down at the sad pit bull.

Weevil bent down and started petting the dog.

"I'm sorry boy. I've been taking all of V's time from you huh? Come on boy." Weevil said as he got up and picked up the ball. Weevil threw the ball and turned around to see Veronica laughing.

"what are you laughing at girl?"

"well, you keep saying for me to do my own chores, yet you do them anyways."

Weevil turned back around and said, "yeah, well don't think I'm doing this for you. I just feel bad for Backup cause you're always neglecting him." He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

She smiled and walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"well thank you anyways." She whispered and kissed his neck. He smiled and rubbed her arms that were wrapped around his waist. Backup came back, begging for another throw.

After throwing the ball again, Weevil pulled Veronica so that she was standing in front of him.

"anything for my girlfriend." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I like that." She stated leaning her head against his chest.

"what? The fact that you have me wrapped around your finger?" he said amused.

"that, and the fact that I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend." She said with a smile on her face. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. As they both stood there, enjoying their first day out as 'boyfriend and girlfriend', they failed to notice an 18-year old girl with long blonde hair staring at them with curiosity.

When Wallace came back, they ate their breakfast (which was doughnuts and coffee) and spent the rest of the day at the beach. After watching the sunset, they decided to head back to Veronica's apartment.

When they got there, they were cracking up over some joke Wallace had said. Veronica opened the door laughing (Backup running in front of her to get inside), but then stopped abruptly as she saw who was on the couch. not paying attention, Weevil bumped into Veronica and Weevil bumped into Wallace.

"whoa V! a little warning please." Weevil said, trying to regain his balance, as was Wallace.

"umm… hi daddy." Veronica said nervously. Weevil's eyes grew wide as he heard her. _Shit. The Sheriff's home. _

A/N: I'm not saying that Keith is the Sheriff again, but Weevil always calls Keith the Sheriff. Sorry it took me so long to update and that its so short and kinda boring. I hope you like it! Who's the blonde chick who watched them at the beach? Well…you'll have to find out later. What will Veronica say to Keith and what will Keith do to Weevil? Hmm… I love cliff hangers!


	5. half truths

"hey honey." Keith said without getting up from the couch.

Veronica walked fully into the apartment followed by Weevil and Wallace.

"Hey Keith! Umm…I think it's time for me to head home."

"Goodbye Wallace." Keith waved with a smile.

"umm yeah…I think I should head home too. Goodbye sheriff." Weevil said nervously before practically running out of the door. Veronica shut the door behind them and tried to head to her room. Before she could move 3 steps, Keith called her over to the couch.

"yes daddy?" She said with a mock-smile.

"Sweetie, what did I say about hanging out with the local criminal element?" Keith asked with the same exact smile.

"nothing. You said not to _smarten up_ the local criminal element. You said nothing about _hanging out _with them."

"sweetie…" he started, exasperatedly, but Veronica cut him off.

"Dad, he's not like that anymore. He doesn't lead them anymore. And he was a good friend even when he was in the PCH bike club." Veronica stated, trying to convince Keith that Weevil was a good friend, let alone a good boyfriend(A/N: Keith doesn't know that Veronica and Weevil are going out yet, he just knows that they are hanging out.)

"Sweetie, a leopard can't change his spots."

"yeah, but a person can change his way of life."

"Veronica, I trust your judgement of character, I just don't want you to get hurt being friends with a _former_ criminal." Keith said sincerely to his daughter.

"Believe me dad, I can take care of myself, and even if I can't, Weevil wouldn't let anything happen to me. Trust me." She said happily. Veronica's eyes widened when she realized that she may have just let the fact slip that Weevil might care about her as more than just a friend.

"alright. Your eighteen now anyways. I shouldn't try to control your life anymore." Keith said. He sounded so depressed. _I knew this would happen someday. I just never thought it would happen so soon. I'm losing my little girl. _

As if she read his mind, Veronica said, "Dad, I'll always be your little girl. No matter where I am or who I'm with, you will always be my daddy."

After a hug and a kiss, Veronica stood up.

"where are you going honey?"

"well, as much as I love this father-daughter moment we're having, I'm tired. I was out all day with Weevil and Wallace." She said, followed by a yawn.

"okay honey. Good night." Keith walked over to his daughter and kissed her temple before heading to his own bedroom.

as Veronica shut the door behind her, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number that had embedded itself into her brain this past month.

"how did it go?"

"awww…waiting by the phone for lil ol' me?" Veronica said with a smile on her face.

"come on V. What did you tell him?"

"that you are a good friend, then and now. And that you would always protect me. I'm not one to lie to my father."

"I know, but you didn't exactly tell the truth now did you?" Weevil said sternly.

"what do you mean? Are you saying that you won't protect me from things that go bump in the night?" Weevil knew that she was just joking, but he didn't want that thought to ever cross her mind.

"I would protect you with my life baby, but you still didn't tell him everything did you?"

"no."

"look V, maybe it was a bad idea to go public…"

"Eli! Of course it was a good idea to go public with our relationship, I just want to let my dad tinker around with the idea of you as my friend first. We'll tell him. soon."

"if you say so V. do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"I would, if I didn't have a case to take care of." Veronica said disappointedly.

"ok, then I'll see you I guess. Bye."

"Weevil wait!"

"yeah?"

"today was a great first day." Weevil could hear the smile in her voice.

"yeah it was wasn't it?"

"thank you."

"for what V?"

"for making it great."

"bye baby."

"bye back."

Veronica hung up her phone and sat on her bed. _Maybe I should have waited to tell dad before we went out together. NO! YOU'RE DOING THE RIGHT THING! What if I'm not. THEN YOU CAN HANDLE WHAT EVER HAPPENS! BUT YOU ARE DOING THE RIGHT THING! _

"I have got to stop talking to myself." And with that she changed and went to bed.

A/N: sorry for the long wait and short posting. And sorry, Keith can't find out about Veronica and Weevil just yet. You'll find out who the mysterious long blonde hair girl is soon. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
